The 9th
by Frostbound11
Summary: I was the 9th human, but I was not like the others. I know secret of this world. It's all just a game. At least, it was... (Rated T for violence and, in future, blood)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Fall, the roommate and the Soul

I slowly opened my eyes and was met by a dim light. I sat up and felt a soft patch underneath me. I look down and saw a bed of golden flowers.

 _Wait a second... I know this..._

I stood up and stared at the hallway before me. It seems oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked through the hall, my dark green coat sheltering me from the cold. I turned a corner and noticed one flower in a patch of grass. I slowly approached it and it spun to reveal... A face?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

I took a step back. Not only could it talk, but that name...

"Hmm, you're new to the underground, aren't cha?"

Then the memories came flooding back. This was a game.

"Actually, not really," I say. A confused look was on Flowey's face.

"Oh? Well I haven't seen you before. But if you already know what's going on..." Small white pellets surrounded me and Flowey's face went demonic.

"You have to die."

They closed in on me, but suddenly disappeared.

"H-huh?" I smiled.

"Bye."

A fireball appeared and knocked Flowey away. I sighed and thought for a second.

 _How am I here? This world is only a game isn't it?_

Toriel walked out from the shadows.

"Oh my, what a horrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth!"

My face lit up when I saw her. She looked a lot better in real life.

"Thank you for saving me To- What's your name?" I asked. It would probably be creepy if I knew her name before meeting her.

"My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Come with me young one... Actually, you aren't that young are you?" I laughed a little.

"I'm 14."

"My apologies. It's only been a few weeks since the last human fell down here."

 _Frisk..._

"It's alright. Let's go. My name is Brandon by the way."

She smiled.

"Brandon. What a nice name. Come along now."

I followed her through the ruins until we came to the training dummy. Before Toriel could say anything, I spoke, "Oh hey, a dummy! How are you today?"

As anticipated, the dummy said nothing. Toriel seemed pleased.

"You are quite the expert already I see. Shall we continue?"

I nod and we progress. As we reached the spikes, I remembered the path. I carefully stepped on a square of spikes and it retracted before it could hurt my. I kept stepping until I made it to the end.

"Well done, my child. You didn't need my help," Toriel said. I shrugged.

"I guess I was alright at puzzles."

She giggled and walked through the puzzle. As we walked through the hallway, I realised something.

 _She's not running off like in the game. That's odd..._

She reached into her pocket, but didn't pull anything out.

"Oh my, I forgot I don't have a cellphone to give you!"

"It's alright," I assured her, "I don't need one."

She seemed concerned.

"Are you sure? The ruins may be dangerous."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

Toriel thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I suppose I can take you with me back home and show you my surprise later."

I smiled. Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie!

"Okay. Let's go then."

We walked through the ruins, completing the puzzles on the way. It seemed Toriel was really happy with how I completed the puzzles with ease. Once we got to her house, I noticed one thing. The SAVE point is no longer there.

 _Strange... There should've been one at the start of the ruins as well, and one in the leaf pile._

"Here we are. Time to show you your new home!"

We walked inside and the smell of butterscotch caught my nose.

"Mmmm..."

"Isn't the smell lovely? I am baking a pie right now, so you'll have to wait a bit. In the meantime..."

She walked to the right and I followed her until we stopped to a door.

"This is you own room, my child."

I stared at the doorway.

 _This was Frisk's room... Possibly the room of the other six humans too..._

I turned around and realised Toriel had left already. I opened the door and looked around. The room looked almost identical to the game. I fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _This is all so weird... This world is a game... Right?_

I smelled the sweetness of the butterscotch before I closed my eyes.

I woke up and looked to my right. On the ground was a plate with a slice of pie. I wanted to take a bite out of it, but based on experiences of the game I may need to keep it. I picked it up and shoved it into my pocket. For some reason I didn't feel it squash, or feel it in general. I stepped out of the room and was about to walk over to Toriel when I heard a voice that sent a chill down my spine.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

It was him. I turned around slowly, and grabbed a hand before seeing anything. A sort of fart noise emitted from it.

"heh, classic whoopee cushion in the hand trick."

I sighed with relief and laugh a bit.

"anyway, the name's sans. sans the skeleton." He seemed bothered by something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Hey. Um, what are you doing in Toriel's house? And where's-" And then it hit me. If Sans was here, and so was Toriel, Frisk killed Papyrus...

"where's who? you know someone?" He asked. I swallowed hard. He was gonna find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell him.

"N-no, it's nothing. But, I wanna talk about something."

He nodded and we walked out of the house. But as soon as we were out of sight from Toriel, I felt my weight shift and I slammed into the wall. A bone appeared right in front of my face.

"so what kind of human are you? your expressions tell me you know about me. are you just like the kid? can you reset the timelines as well?"

I started to breathe quickly.

"Sans, listen. I don't mean trouble, I promise. I... I may not have been the nicest person on the surface, but I would never hurt a monster."

He seemed suspicious of me.

"how do you know of me? of this world?"

"This world... You, Toriel, the entire Underground... It's a game. A piece of coding within a computer."

His eyes went black, and let me tell you it's creepier up close. The bone disappeared and I fell back to the ground. His eyes returned and he looked at me.

"i guess i can trust you kid. you definitely sound like you're telling the truth."

I smiled, then I felt something within my body. I looked down and saw a white heart pulsing. It was my soul.

"Wha- Isn't white the colour of monster souls? Why is mine..."

"maybe you're a monster," he said. I was still confused. If I was a monster, my soul would be upside down. But it isn't...

"Sans! Where are you- Oh! I see you've met the human!" Toriel aaid from the doorway.

"yeah, i met the kid. good to see another in the flesh." Oh great. Puns. Toriel laughed. I decided to get in on it as well.

"Yeah, though seeing a skeleton really shakes me down to the bone." That got them laughing. I guess I've earned their trust. Suddenly, a burst of energy ran through me. It was the same as when Sans said I was trustworthy.

Trust...

Is that my soul?

"My child? Are you alright?"

I snapped back to reality and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Toriel looked slightly concerned, but nodded.

"Sans, I seem to have run out of books to read. Could you go borrow some more please?"

"Sure. I'll be back soon." He walks off, in the complete opposite direction of the house.

Sans and his shortcuts. Actually, I want to check out the rest of this place. But how...?

"Hey Toriel, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"What happened after the last human fell down?"

She looked away, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"She were almost just like the others. Wanting to leave, wanting to go home. In the end, she did, at the cost of Asgore's life." She looked at me.

"You do not wish to go home, do you?" She asked me.

"N-not at all, I like it here. But... I do want to see the rest to the Underground," I responded, not wanting to upset her. She smiled.

"Oh! In that case, I would love you to experience the rest of this realm. I'll ask Sans to take you next time."

Then I did something I would never do normally; I hugged to, much to her surprise. Though I was only slightly shorter than her, it felt like a proper hug. Her fur was so soft and warm, like a pillow...

"M-my child..."

I quickly let go and looked away.

"Sorry, I got carried away for a second. I never really give or receive hugs, so..."

She looked at me with a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright. As long as I am here, you can give as many hugs as you like."

I looked up, holding back tears.

"Thanks..." I said. Toriel ruffled my hair.

"You remind me of my first child long ago."

 _Asriel..._

"I do? In what way?" I asked. She giggled.

"You were both so sensitive," she said, "And so kind to others, even if just met them."

Despite knowing what happened to him, I wanted to ask Toriel from her eyes.

"What happened to him?"

She sighed, and for a second I swore I saw a reflection if Asriel in her eyes.

"When the first human died, he took the soul and went to surface. He... Was attacked... And returned in a fatal condition. And..."

She was about to cry, but I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay," I assured her, "You don't have to continue."

She sniffed. And for that moment I felt like I belong in the Underground. Like I was a part of it.

 **A few hours and some pie later**

"Ready?" I asked. Sans nodded.

"Be careful out there. The monsters don't seem to like humans, but Sans will take care of you," Toriel said. As I opened the large doors, the cold wind hit my face. I hesitated for a minute, but gathered my courage and stepped out into the cold atmosphere of Snowdin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Beyond dying

The snow sank beneath my feet. I trudged through the tall trees, a meter behind Sans.

"You know, we could've gone the normal way and it would've been easier," I said.

"i know my way around. plus i wanted to show you to a new place," he responded.

 _A new place?_

In the corner of my eye I saw numerous monsters watching me, and I could almost feel the hatred emanating from them. Among them was Chilldrake, meaning that Frisk must've killed Snowdrake. However, they didn't approach us. Either they were waiting to strike, or they saw Sans and wanted to stay out of trouble. We kept walking until we reached Snowdin Town. It seemed quite busy, with kids running around and shop windows lit up.

"So this is Snowdin..." I stood still and stared at the view, but Sans grabbed my arm.

"you'd better stay out of site. the monsters here don't like humans anymore, and by that i mean they hate humans."

I gulped, understanding what he meant. We carefully walked to Sans' house and entered it. It was a lot warmer than outside and I sighed with relief, than took off my green jacket.

"hey, that shirt. where'd you get it?" Sans asked. I looked down and realised that I was wearing my purple delta rune shirt, one of the many things I bought online.

"Oh, this? They sold these where I came from," I told him. He shrugged and walked upstairs to his room. While looking around I noticed Papyrus' room was closed off with wooden boards. Upon closer inspection, however, the boards weren't nailed in properly. I took them off and opened the door to a grassy area with rows of stone slabs. It was a cemetery. Most likely Sans' shortcuts, but why was it connected to Papyrus' bedroom door? I walked into it and took a look at all the gravestones.

Loox, Snowdrake, Moldbyyg, Pyrope, Madjick... At least one from each area.

I looked to my right and saw a gravestone isolated from the others. I walked over to it and gasped. It had, "Papyrus: coolest bro and spaghettor" engraved on it. I kneeled down and touched the earth above what would be his dust. Suddenly, my soul appeared in front of me. At first I was confused.

 _What is my soul doing?_

Then, a tiny fragment of my soul broke off. It grew and grew until it took the shape of an upside down heart.

 _A monster soul?_

It slowly sank into the ground and disappeared from view. Not wanting to cause anymore weird things, I stood up and sighed. I was about to turn around when a blur if blue zoomed past my face, narrowly missing my ear and cutting some of my hair. The blur lodged into a wall, revealing itself to be the shaft of a spear. Not needing to turn around, I sprinted off in a random direction. I heard the sound of energy spears forming and being thrown. I felt the wind being torn apart by the spears and kept running, nearing a bridge. Right before I got to it though, a spear skimmed my arm, making a large cut. I cried out in pain and stumbled forward. I fell onto one knee and looked behind me. Towering over me was a statue of metal, a glowing eye on the right side of the face. I was about to stand and run when I was kicked over. I fell onto my back and grunted in pain. The figure said, "No you don't."

It then drove a spear through my stomach and I coughed out blood. I went limp and I started to lose consciousness.

"I, Undyne, will strike you down in the name of Papyrus," the figure says. She holds a spear in the air, poised to skewer me, when a strange voice is heard behind her.

"UNDYNE? IS THAT A HUMAN? WHY IS IT COVERED IN KETCHUP?"

The world began to blur and sounds became muffled as I drifted off.

 _Brandon... This is all just a bad dream... Wake up cutie ~..._

I opened my eyes slightly and was met by a bright light and a small rail. I was back at Sans' house.

 _Must be on the couch... And covered in a blanket..._

I slowly sat up and fell back down, groaning in pain. I heard Toriel's voice say, "My child! You are awake! Please try to stay still!"

I decided to listen to her and stayed still, only turning my head. Toriel was sitting right beside me, and I saw Sans and Papyrus a little further away with Undyne.

"Are you alright?" Toriel asked. All I could manage was a slight nod, though my stomach felt like it had a hole in it. Which, it did.

"Hey kid."

I looked at Undyne. She was no longer in her armour and was in a tank top, and I noticed that she wasn't as buff as most people thought of her as.

"I'm... Sorry about earlier... I didn't realise Papyrus was back... Ah who am I kidding?! I probably would've tried to kill you anyway!" She started laughing, but immediately stopped when Toriel glared at her.

"WHAT DOES UNDYNE MEAN ABOUT ME BEING BACK?" Papyrus asked. Toriel whispered to Sans, then to Undyne. Sans then said, "you, uh, volunteered for a magic trick, then you lost your memory and was sent six feet underground."

"OH. WHAT ABOUT THE FIRST HUMAN?"

"she already left," Sans told him.

"WHAT?! I ONLY MADE HER ONE PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus shouted. I laughed a little, but coughed afterwards.

"hey kid, i wanna talk." I started getting up, but Toriel placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My child, you are still hurt. You should stay until you are better," she said. Gathering enough strength, I was able to speak.

"Toriel, I'll be fine... Let me talk to Sans for a moment, then I go get some more rest." I smiled, which was enough for her to let go of me. I stood and nodded to Sans, who opened the door outside. While walking out, I heard Undyne say, "Huh. Kid's tougher than I thought."

"So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked, my left arm wrapped around my stomach.

"how did you do it? how did you get papyrus back?" How did he know I did it?

"I... I don't know. I just wandered into the cemetary, found his grave and looked at it. Well, my soul did do something strange. It broke off a piece of itself and it turned into a monster soul."

I held my hands out and my soul appears. It looked as though nothing had happened to it, apart from a slight crack due to my current condition.

"guess that's your form of saving. you can't save files, but you can save lives." Sans seemed a lot happier than when I first saw him, but that was probably because of Papyrus.

"I guess..."

"somethin' wrong?"

"No, but... I wonder if I can... You know what? Forget it," I said. I walked back inside the house. I caught the scent of tomato and meat.

 _Oh dear..._

Papyrus and Undyne were in the kitchen, pots and pans everywhere.

"NGAHHH! That's it!" Undyne shouted, making the entire house shake a little. I looked over at Toriel, who had a sheepish look on her face.

"They wanted to cook, and I couldn't help it," she said with guilt. All I could do was smile and shrug.

"As long as they don't burn anything it'll be-" a sudden heat hit my face. I turned and saw a massive flame coming from a pan.

"- and I spoke too soon."

Papyrus and Undyne were laughing like maniacs, and we just watched, unable to stop them. Surprisingly, the house didn't catch fire at all, and they actually put something on a plate.

"HUMAN! AS A WELCOMING GIFT, I OFFER YOU A FIRST TASTE OF MY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus stared at me with eyeless sockets. I looked at the spaghetti and gulped.

 _Doesn't look too bad... Should taste too bad either..._

I put the fork into my mouth.

It.

Was.

Actually decent. It still tasted like dirt I'll admit, but it was edible at least.

"Fuhuhuhu! Kid likes it!" Undyne shouted. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sans with a face that said, "how on earth did you eat that?"

I smiled and continued eating. The more bites I took, the easier it was to digest.

"WORRY NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE YOU MORE SPAGHETTI WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!" I forgot to mention, Papyrus does have that voice nearly everyone believes he has. Same as Sans. Undyne, well... It was aggresive. But it suited her well.

"This kid has a iron stomach! I LOVE IT!" And she was hyperactive.

"an iron stomach? where did you steel it from?" Sans joked. Papyrus three his arms into the air, not literally though.

"AUGH! SANS! NOT NOW!" Toriel and I were giggling at both Sans' pun and Papyrus' reaction.

"You know," I said, "If I did have an iron stomach, it wouldn't have a hole in it."

Undyne looked a bit sheepish, and I couldn't help but forgive her. Geez, she really is a tsundere.

"My child, what will you do now?" Toriel asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I wanna go through the whole Underground, so I might visit Alphys."

Undyne looked at me.

"Alphys? She hasn't responded to anyone in ages. She's never in her lab when I check on her."

I thought for a moment. Maybe...

"I think I know where she might be. Toriel, I'm gonna go to Hotland."

Toriel looked worried and asked, "Will you be alright? You're still hurt."

"i'll go and take care of the kid," Sans said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for that. Have a safe journey." Toriel bowed and Sans walked out. I heard Papyrus shout, "SANS! TAKE CARE!" I followed him and we set off, the sound of rushing water soon filling the air.


End file.
